


Jarchie

by TonyPotts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPotts/pseuds/TonyPotts
Summary: Archie and Jughead talk after they get Archie out of prison





	Jarchie

Archie pov

"Hey" i say as Jughead sits on a chair near to where im lying. "How do you feel? You know, after being shanked" i sigh and close my eyes, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Honestly, i feel like hell" I open my eyes again as he takes my hand. "Who did it?" "Joaquin" His face dropped and he let go of my hand, standing up then pacing back and forth, mumbling stuff about how he shouldn't of trusted Joaquin. "I told him to protect you! How could he?" I sat up and listened as he carried on. "I mean, he was one of us!" "Jug, he was ordered to. He didn't have a choice, please calm down" "No i-" "Please" he sighed then sat down again and stared me deeply in the eyes.

"Sorry im just- pissed" i made a stiff smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Im ok though, im still here so everything is fine" He smiles and kisses me, just lightly but filled with love. "I gotta go and talk to someone, see you later yeh?" I nod and lie back down, closing my eyes as he leaves, leaving me to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Wattpad account Thiamxx <3


End file.
